Talk:Summertime Record/@comment-25713103-20150503124614
I tried to edit the English translation cos it looked weird but I couldn't it showed me a blank page so will someone do me a favour and post this? It's more accurate and I got it from another website I forgot the address Rōmaji Kinou mo kyou mo seiten de, nyuudougumo o miteta Darui kurai no kaisei da omomuro ni me o tojite "Sore" wa doumo kantan ni omoidase ya shinai you de Toshi o totta genjou ni hitattetanda yo Otona butta sakusen de fushigi na aizu tatete "Ikou ka, kyou mo sensou da" Tachimukatte te o totta Rifujin nante touzen de hitori-bocchi, shiirarete Mayotta boku wa yuuutsu ni narisou ni natte sa Seitakasou o wakete nijimu taiyou nirande Kimi wa sa, kou ittanda "Kodoku dattara, oide yo" Sawagashisa o nokku shite umareta kanjou sae mo Atama ni yukande wa shibonda "Maboroshi nano kana?" Himitsu kichi ni atsumatte "Tanoshii ne" tte tanjun na Ano koro o omoidashite hanashi o shiyou Hikoukigumo tonde itte "Mabushii ne" tte naiteita Kimi wa donna kao dakke naze darou, omoidasenai na Itai gurai ni genjitsu wa ashibaya ni kakenuketa Eranda kyou wa heibon de kuzuresou ni naru hibi sa Kinou mo kyou mo enchousen otona datte okubyou da Ima ni natte nantonaku kidzuketa mitai darou Mawaru sekai no idea kareru taiyou entenka Kagerou ga yuraida "Wasurenaide, saa, susumou" Modokashisa ni nando demo ashita o yume ni miteita Modoranai, saki no aru sekai e "Boku-tachi de kaeyou" "Omoidashite, owattatte. Himitsu kichi mo, bouken mo" Ano hi ni mayoikonda hanashi no koto mo Hitori-bocchi de atsumatta kodomo-tachi no sakusen ga mata kyou mo mawaridashita "Mata, dokoka de." "Suzushii ne" tte iiatta natsuzora wa toumei da Nakanai you ni, suikonde "sayonara" shiyou Himitsu kichi ni atsumatte waraiatta natsu no hi ni "Mata dokoka de omoidashite deaeru kana" tte Nando demo egakou "Sayonara, nanda yo ne. Kore de" '' ''"Mata wasurechattari shinai deshou ne?" '' ''"Daijoubu da yo. Konna hanashi, kitto wasurenai yo" '' ''"Dou darou ne, ashita ni nattara sukkari wasurechattaretari shite" '' ''"Iin janai desu ka? Motto tanoshii hibi ga kuru nara" '' ''"Demo, mata dokoka de aun deshou?" '' ''"Mochiron sono tsumori da. Jaa, sorosoro kaerou ka" '' ''"Aa, sore jaa, mata." English It's been fine weather yesterday and today, so we watched the huge clouds It's the weather that makes you lazy, and slowly closes your eyes "That" seems to be hard to be Remembered that easily now As we've been getting older ever since... With our adult-like plans With our curious signals "I guess we should go, today is a war again" We took each other's hands and fought The unreasonableness was natural, forced upon us to be alone Lost as I was, it put me on the edge of depression Parting the tall grass Glaring at the blurry sun And you, you said this "If you're lonely, come here" The noisiness knocked And even the feelings that were born Popped on my mind and deflated "Is this just an illusion?" Gather at the secret base "It's so fun" Let's recall those fun and simple days And talk about them... The airplane soars by And we cried "It's so bright" What did your face look like then? I don't know why, but I just can't remember... The reality that hurt so much Ran off at a quick pace The today I chose is ordinary, And almost about to crumble Yesterday and today are overtime games; Even adults are cowardly By now, it seems we've Come to realise that An idea of the spinning "world" Under a withering sun The heat haze shimmered "Don't forget, come on, let's go forward" We dreamt repeatedly of tomorrow With an impatience To the world with a future, not going back "Let's change it ourselves" "Remember, it's all over Our secret base, our adventure And when we were lost that day, Those stories as well... Those children, all alone Gathered to make a plan And again today, it went into motion "May we find each other again" "Refreshing," we said together The summer sky is crystal clear Let's breathe in, trying not to cry And say "goodbye" Gathered at our secret base We laughed that summer day "Maybe we can recall someday, and meet again" So I'll draw it again and again... "I guess it must be goodbye, now" "You won't forget again, will you?" "Don't worry. I couldn't forget a tale like this." "I wonder about that. I bet you'll have completely forgotten by tomorrow." "And is that so bad? I mean, if there are better days to come..." "But we'll meet again somewhere, won't we?" "Of course we will. Well, I'd better be going now." "Right. I'll see you later."